


Kiss The boy

by Sxcialcasualty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Engagement, Established Relationship, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logince at Disney, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual proposal, They are seriously so gay, third person/also logan’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxcialcasualty/pseuds/Sxcialcasualty
Summary: Logan and Roman take a trip to Disney, but it seems they both have plans the other doesn't know about.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Kiss The boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Aly! Happy Birthday! <3

"Roman, Sweetheart. If you want to be at the park early to see the opening Fanfare, you really should quicken the pace at which you get ready." Logan commented as he sat himself down at their bed, cleaning off his glasses. "I'm almost done, I just don't know if I should wear my yellow Mickey Ears or my sparkly red ones... Lo, please choose for me, I'm at a loss here" Roman pouted, holding both of his ears in his hands.

Logan glanced Roman up and down, analyzing his outfit. "Given what you're wearing, the red ones would match better." Answered Logan. He wouldn't call himself a 'Fashionista', but he did know what colors looked right together, and Roman's white and red Prince Charming ensemble already went well. Whenever they attended Disney, Roman was rather persistent on getting them to both dress like certain characters, and today, Roman was dressed as Prince Charming, while Logan was wearing his own Prince Eric outfit. Nothing too crazy for him, but he would wear his own blue ears that were coated in sparkles. 

"Okay! I'm going to grab my wallet and I'll be right back, then we can leave." Roman smiled, grabbing his boyfriend's face to kiss his lips before he exited the bedroom. Every time Roman kissed Logan, he still felt the same giddy feeling as he did back in High School, which is why Logan was doing what he was today.

He reached deep down into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box that held a silver diamond crested engagement band. Logan took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb across the top of the box, nervous about the whole scenario. It should be fine, right? They've been dating for four years, lived together, and even _talked about marriage_. It isn't like Roman would say no. Logan was just _scared_ of feeling. Scared of feeling that _change_. Logan knew that it would be a positive outcome, though. He had thought about it all too much... After moments of deep thought, he closed the box and shoved it way down into his pocket, gathering his belongings to meet Roman at the door. 

_”You’ve got this, Logan.”_ He whispered to himself as he exited the bedroom.

Parking was a mess, but the commute to get _into_ the park was even worse. Crowds upon crowds of families swarmed entrances to the Monorails and busses— Not to mention the children were bouncing off the figurative walls. How hard was it to take a child? Logan could’ve sworn he saw a young girl rubbing her mouth against a handrail, causing him to mentally gag. All was fine though, considering Roman was holding Logan’s hand tightly in his. Roman didn’t seem to be paying much mind to the hyper children, he was just happy to be there! It’s not like Logan _wasn’t_ happy to be there— He just couldn’t get the thought of the proposal going wrong out of his head. 

“Lo, are you alright? You look like they just told you the Carousel of Progress was shut down.” Roman asked, wondering why Logan looked so down all the sudden. “Oh- I’m quite alright. You know how I just hate being so crowded.” He squeezed Roman’s hand, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. “Nothing’s wrong. Promise.” Logan assured him, flashing a small smile at his boyfriend. He wasn’t exactly lying, but that wasn’t the main reason for his anxieties. 

Within the span of forty minutes, Roman and Logan had managed to get on Space Mountain, Buzz Lightyears Space Rangers, and the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train. Now, they were making their way through Fantasy Land, heading to The Journey of The Little Mermaid. They swung their hands together as they walked, talking amongst the whimsical music that played throughout the Kingdom.

“Do you think if I went to meet Ariel right now she would recognize me since I’m dressed as Prince Eric?” Logan teased, tugging Roman’s arm close to him. Roman chuckled at the question as they entered the que line for the ride. “Well, you do look like the very gay version of the Prince,” Roman started, pausing mid thought. “-Prince Eric always seemed very gay, actually. That man is definitely not straight, I guarantee that.” He looked up to Logan, messing with the hem of his shirt collar. 

“So basically- I’m gay Prince Eric is what you’re saying?” Logan laughed, leaning against the handrail of the line. “That is _exactly_ what I’m saying.” Roman grinned. Logan’s heart felt extremely fuzzy in this exact moment. The way Roman smiled around him was so carefree and radiant. This is exactly what Logan wanted to see everyday for the rest of his life, and he knew this as a fact. 

Logan originally had a plan as to how he wanted to propose to Roman. Initially, he wanted to ask him during the _Happily Ever After_ firework show at the castle when the night closed, but the more and more Logan saw Roman so bubbly, the more eager he was to ask him. Seeing Roman like this helped wash away any nervousness Logan previously had. 

Also maybe because he wanted extra affection and kisses... 

What if he asked after the ride? No- 

Yes? 

What if he asked _during the ride?_

Logan suddenly was having many ideas running through his head, and he was about to impulsively act on it. It was the ADHD for sure. That was another thing him and his boyfriend had in common they actually- 

He was going to do it. The whole time Logan was thinking, Roman was softly singing ‘Part of Your World’ to himself, so it seemed that he was amused. The line moved forward and Logan felt Roman’s head fall on his shoulder, leaning against him. “This has got to be one of my favorite rides. It’s just so fun even if you’re sitting in a seashell the whole time.” He giggled, looking up to Logan. “I do love this ride, but you already know my favorite is The Haunted Mansion.” He hummed, proudly sticking his chest out. Logan enjoyed the gothic theme of the ride, as well as the catchy songs the ghouls sang in the graveyard. 

Once they had gotten onto the ride, Logan made sure he sat Roman on his left so that the ring was easily accessible without Roman knowing. The ride began to move, and Logan’s heart dropped, quickly speeding up afterwards. Good thing the ride was dark in the beginning, because Logan’s face was bright as can be right now... He had already thought of what he was going to say prior, but now it seemed as if everything left his mind. His brain blanked. For someone who was always so organized, Logan felt completely lost in the moment. 

The ride moved through some rooms with Scuttle the Seagull who was narrating the story, then it brought them into the large room where ‘Under the Sea’ was playing. Brightly colored fish swam from the ceiling, singing in a beautiful orchestra, all choreographed by Sebastian. Ariel of course was dancing around the room with various fish, and Roman? Roman was leaning against the handlebar, smiling widely and singing along. He was completely in awe of the room before him, and Logan couldn’t help but just stare at him with admiration. Roman was beautiful, and he knew he was— But Logan could never stop thinking about him. He was beautiful inside and out and genuinely the most wondrous man Logan’s ever met. Now, Logan would be the lucky man to get to marry Roman. 

Logan reached down to hold onto Roman’s hand, giving it a squeeze when he did so. Roman looked back to Logan, dramatically mouthing the words to ‘Poor Unfortunate Souls’. It made Logan laugh enough to cause a small snort to come out. “You’re a goof.” Logan teased him, subtly reaching his right hand down to rest on his pocket where the ring was. “I may be a goof, but you _looove_ me” Roman taunted, quickly kissing Logan’s lips before he looked back to the new scene in front of them. 

They passed a frame of vines that hung off the wall, slowly moving them in front of a lake scene where Ariel and Eric sat on their first date. As they approached, Logan spoke up. “Mm- I suppose I do love you a lot.” He tilted his head to look at Roman, smiling as if he didn’t want to admit it. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” He said softly, hearing the faint tune of ‘Kiss the Girl’ playing behind them.

“I’ve never been good in the romantic scene and I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings— But you’ve done nothing but show me unconditional love and support since we met in High School. Ever since that silly musical our Senior year... I knew I loved you ever since I saw you from the wings.” He sighed, slowly reaching into his pocket. 

Could Roman hear how loudly Logan’s heart was beating? Because Logan sure could. It was that moment when Roman turned, facing Logan. His expression was soft and eyes set on Logan, watching him carefully. “Logan, I- I love you, Dear, but-“ Roman stopped himself, not quite knowing what to say. He was flustered and clueless as to what was happening. Roman didn’t expect a romantic spiel in the middle of the ride—He was completely caught off guard. “Roman, what I’m saying is-“ He inhaled, trying to calm the tight knot that was building in his throat. 

“-You make me so unbelievably happy in ways I cannot begin to describe, and I know- I make you feel that way too... I want to make you feel like this for the rest of my life. You’re my Prince, and I want to be yours too... _forever._ ” Logan pulled the small box from his pocket, glancing up to see Roman’s reaction. 

Just like he expected, Roman did have tears in his eyes. Logan opened the box in front of Roman, feeling his own hands shake. _“Will you marry me?”_ He finally asked, watching Roman carefully. 

“Logan...I-I.” Roman looked at a loss for words, but tears were coming down his face. Logan felt worried, but he was still smiling through it. “Roman?” He asked softly, squeezing his hand. Roman sniffled and let go of Logan’s hand, reaching into his own pocket, pulling out a navy blue velvet box of his own. Logan’s eyes widened and his heart stopped dead in its tracks. “You weren’t going to..”Logan mumbled, confused. He was shocked and felt his own eyes begin to water.

“Yes, Lo, I will marry you.” Roman smiled, overwhelmed with so many feelings. He still had watery eyes, but home Roman opening his own box in front of Logan. “But now it’s my turn.” Roman spoke with a bright smile.

“Will _you_ marry _me?”_ Roman asked, holding the small ring in front of Logan. In that moment, Logan shook his head, managing a small “Yes”. Logan didn’t think that he would be such a mess over this, but he had spent all day feeling so _scared_ that something would go wrong, and here it was, the complete opposite. Roman pulled Logan’s hand close to him, sliding the band onto his finger, then holding his own hand out for Logan to do the same to him. 

The bands were on, and it was official. Logan and Roman were fiancé’s and they were both emotional messes in a seashell at Walt Disney World. Logan reached out to pull Roman in, kissing him with every ounce of love that he had. This is exactly how Logan wanted to spend the rest of his life, and he was glad that Roman was the one he got to spend it with 

“I love you, Roman.” 

“I love you, Lo.” 


End file.
